rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Emperors after Zannoz
After Zannoz, several rulers attempted to manage the troubled Vozonid realm as it recovers from the Kyrvotin Invasion. Zannozrid Dynasty (197 years in total) *Glaushaurez the Builder (32 years, gc) **Under his reign, the Vozonid Empire is renamed as the "Sarmalaz Kingdom" or "Sarmalaz". With much of its offworld and homeworld colonies seceding from the Vozonids into hundreds of independent states, the Sarmalaz Kingdom ruled only its heartland of Vozolaz. **On the 3rd year of his reign, he relocated the capital eastwards to Vonnothar, and abolished the nobility. **On the 9th year of his reign, the planet Luril is placed under international supervision, allowing the Vozonids to gain some Lurillim resources and subjects. In fact, the Vozonid dominion enjoyed the support of most of the native Lurillim for arming them with technology to defend themselves, and that realm became the first to become independent after 8 years. **He focused less on defense and more on improving infrastructure, such as building a series of canals to irrigate the arid portions of his realm. *Thosaron Aulhowon the Learned (71 years, son) **He focused more on improving education and reducing poverty. **On the 56th year of his reign, he reestablished the nobility, selected from his best generals and scholars. The Noble Council was set up to determine which of his children may inherit the Vozonid throne. **His life was prolonged by careful doses of his ancestor Ratirminoz's elixir, which were preserved and replicated in a secret vault. On the 60th year of his reign he decided to stop drinking the elixir, causing his body to resume its aging. He also ordered the destruction of most extracts of Ratirminoz's elixir, except for a few samples for medical experiments and historical archives. *Kōzoroz (28 years, gc, usurped) **He was too obsessed with circus acts and entertainment, wasting away much of his predecessors' contributions. Virnuvaz Interregnum (82 years) Kōzoroz was overthrown by one of his generals, Zholojon, who banished him to the jungles of the south. *Zholojon I the Elder (82 years) **He tried to eliminate corruption within his realm, until it became such an obsession that he took no wife and had no child of his own. He is also antisocial. Āghovonid (or "Atheist") Dynasty (70 years) Although the Āghovonids were competent and talented, many of them suffered from hereditary disorders that left their bodies less resistant against certain chronic illnesses. Future generations considered their genetic condition to be a curse, as Āg'avon I and his household refused to honour the gods and the wights during their lives: all five rulers of this dynasty are atheists, an exception to the norm. *Āg'avon I the Advanced/the Godless (11 years, died of illness) **As Zholojon I left no heir, the Noble Council selected him as the next Emperor due to his genetic relation with Zannoz's descendants. **He is also notable for being Vozolaz's first atheistic leader since the Ozoi Republic, as he sought to focus on scientific and technological advancement instead of religious rites. Though the people feared that he would become a lawless libertine without religion, he nonetheless remained a polite gentleman for the rest of his life: he also preferred to have his reign to be known as "the Advanced" instead of "the Godless". **His abolition of the clergy to emulate Pirudori's secularism sparked a three-year civil war during the 2nd year of his reign. **Many major temples were de-consecrated during his reign, such as Zannoz's Tomb being made into a cat hotel, Sarmelon's Tomb being converted into a war memorial, and the dilapidated Grand Orrery being renovated and made into a public park. **In spite of their lack of devotion, Sarmalaz prospered for 42 years during his and his son's reigns, mainly due to his subjects' hard work. That era is known as the "Time of the Torch", when "Vozolaz blazed like a torch against the surrounding darkness". Nonetheless, many people were upset that many religious activities were discouraged or restricted during his reign. *Āg'avon II the Reunifier (28 years, son) **He is also known as Āvon. **On the 23rd year of his reign, the Galaxy collapsed into a state of lawlessness after the collapse of the Bivorin Supercorporation and the Old Cyan Senate, the two contemporary superpowers. **He attempted to reestablish relations with several Vozonid space colonies, who were shocked by his lack of devotion to the gods and wights. *Āg'avon III the Poet (23 years, son) **An economic crash occurred during the 9th year of his reign, and lasted for three years. *Āg'avon IV the Artistic (8 years, son, died of illness) **To appease popular discontent, he restored several temples, incorporated religious art, and became more tolerant towards religious activities. *Zholojon II the Swift (28 days, son, overthrown) Torroghin/Nauzorin Dynasty (47 years) *Torrōghon (23 years, killed in an accident) **He forced Zholojon II to resign by gunpoint, as he considered atheists like him (who supposedly displeased the gods and wights) to be unfit for leadership. **Much of his reign was spent on renovating temples and hosting elaborate ceremonies to the gods and wights as an apology for the previous dynasty's lack of devotion. That created a burden to the Vozonid economy, causing widespread poverty throughout the empire: in the process, Redjetesh and Vanaria (south of Vozolaz, modern Turodaron and Porashon) began seizing nearby provinces to improve their inhabitants. **He also banned atheism throughout his empire, causing several western provinces to wage a war for their independence and make Zholojon II as the first president of their own Zmarinai Republic. **He was killed in an accident when the box of a theatre collapsed, as it was unable to carry the weight of dozens of attendants. It occurred several months after a landslide damaged the Great Temple of Mount Mandil, which was clergy considered to be an unlucky omen heralding great disaster. *Nauzárjon (24 years, elected, fell to his death) **He was a politician who hurried to the Grand Palace when Torrōghon was killed, as he thought that he was a more competent leader. But after he was arrested by the palace guards, protests were sparked throughout the empire for his release, and he became the first Emperor to be elected into office. **He focused more on reducing poverty and improving education throughout the empire, and sometimes his subjects also led missions to help poorer people in other realms. Those made him enjoy widespread popularity in Sarmalaz and abroad. **On the 8th day of the 9th month of his 29th year, he slipped from a balcony while watching a parade and fell to his death. Fifth Vozonid Empire Kriganōrin Dynasty (90 years) *Krìganduon (29 years) **He seized the throne as he was considered as a direct descendant of Zannoz the Cat-Lord. **He focused more on making his country more modern by adopting foreign technology, and he renamed his country "Vozolaz" to honour his ancestor. *Aderā̀nzhos (61 years, son, abdicated) **He planned to make his country more democratic, that after he abdicated, he ended the Fifth Vozonid Empire and made his country into a republic. The post-Zannoz era lasted for 491 years in total. See also * Later Sarmelonid Emperors * Jauparturnid Emperors, for their successors in the Jauparturnid Dynasty. Category:Lists